


New locations

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Siblings, Sick Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Chris perspective and how he tries to adjust when his sister Hannah gets sick.<br/>Sweet ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New locations

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt to write a Chris Colfer fic.
> 
> Thanks to Mleigh1969 for helping with editing this fic.

Chris was sitting on one of the swings on the playground, his sister Hannah had been beside him only 20 minutes ago. But now she wasn't.

They had been playing around , laughing and chasing each other around just like they always did after school, before they got home. Hannah had said she wanted to do the swings, and Chris agreed, like he always did, because he loved his sister. 

Chris was 11 years old, only three years older than Hannah, who just had turned 8 last month. Chris had gotten her a teddy bear, a pink bear, one which hadn't left her side since that day.

Now that teddy bear, was lying on the ground, underneath Chris’ feet, where he was sitting swinging his legs. Hannah wasn't there anymore.

She had been picked up by an ambulance a little while ago. 

Chris wasn't sure of what really had happened.

They had been sitting on the swings, Chris had been telling her a joke, when suddenly, Hannah had fallen down. Her head hit the ground and she began shaking. 

Some of the adults nearby came over. Someone called an ambulance. 

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics asked if anyone knew the little girl.

Chris had gotten over and told them that she was his sister, she was 8 years old and her name was Hannah Elisabeth Colfer.

The paramedics had thanked him and asked him if he wanted to come with them. 

But Chris didn't want to come with them, he didn't like hospitals, so he shook his head no and the paramedics nodded and drove away with Hannah.

After that the playground quickly became empty.

Now here he was sitting on a swing all by himself, he looked down and saw the pink teddy bear laying on the ground, a small smile played around his lips before he jumped down, picked up the bear and began walking home.

 

Three years later.

They were on their way to the hospital, another appointment. This time they would either get some really great news or some not so great.

Chris was really hoping for the first.  
He looked to his left, where Hannah was sitting, her cheek pressed against the car window and there was a little drool on the right side of her mouth, her arms clutching the pink teddy bear against her heart.

It was three years since Hannah got the diagnoses of Epilepsy.

The doctors had explained that she had a rare form and that she had to start some medicine right away, she had been in the hospital for 3 months after the incident on the playground.

After that there had been some good months where she was acting like her usual self, but then around Christmas she had gotten sick again and was rushed to the hospital.

Ever since she had been going to these appointments 2 times every month. 

She would get her blood tested, sometimes a scan and the doctors would run some other tests, that Chris didn't know about. 

Because they had to go to these appointments that often, their parents had chosen to move closer to the hospital. 

Which meant that Chris was forced to move schools.

The new school was much bigger than the one he already knew. It was in the middle of the year, so the kids had already formed groups and knew each other very well. 

Luckily there had been one girl - Lauren.- Who immediately liked Chris, she had invited him to play with her and two other girls, Chris was happy about this.

He hadn't told anybody why he had to move schools, mostly because nobody asked him. And Lauren had told him that if he didn't want to tell, then it was okay.

The beginning of last year, when Chris was 13, he had been spending the summer at his grandmas, which meant he didn't see Lauren all summer. 

When school started again, he discovered that Lauren wasn't there, the teacher told them that Lauren had to move because her father had gotten a new job in Europe.

Chris had been devastated, Lauren had been his only friend and he had decided that he wanted to share his secret about how sick his sister was, when they were back from vacation. But now Lauren wasn't there, and Chris didn't have anyone to share his feelings with.

The other kids, were nice enough, it was not that. 

Chris just didn't find them that interesting. He dreamed about becoming a writer, which most of the other kids didn't understand. They always asked him why he wanted to use his time on writing, when they already did that in school.  
And to that Chris didn’t have an answer.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked out the window. The hospital buildings were coming closer, so he turned around and gently shook Hannah awake.

"Are we there yet?" Hanna asked and rubbed her eyes.

Chris gave her a small smile "Yes, we are. See". He pointed out to the buildings in front of them, as the car turned into the parking lot.

Chris knew the hospital very well by now and he pressed the elevator, while they waited in the halls. The 7th floor,that was where the epilepsy clinic was. 

He knew all the doctors names and nurses too and he said hello as they walked by them on the way to the room where they would meet up with Hannah's doctor. 

He still didn't like the hospital, but he had gotten used to them. Now they just needed some good news and then they would be heading home again.

Hannah sat down in one of the chairs and patted the space beside her, she always did that.

Chris sat down and Hannah took his hand squeezing it.  
"It will be okay". She told him.  
And Chris smiled and looked down on his hand holding her sisters.

It was typical, Hannah to act like this. Like she was the one who needed to comfort Chris, when it should be the other way around.

 

The car ride home, was spent in almost silence. Chris sat looking out the window, but his eyes kept glancing over to his left.  
Hannah's seat.

But the seat was empty.

There hadn't been any good news.

Hannah had not been responding to the medication like the doctors had hoped and they wanted to keep her to run some more tests.

After that there had been a lot of talking, to which Chris and Hannah had been tuning out and just curled up in the small bed Hannah had been offering. They had laid there cuddling, until their father had told them that Chris needed to get up.

Their mother had stayed at the hospital with Hannah, while Chris was driving home with their father.

When Chris walked inside the house, his father told him that they needed to talk about what would happen now.  
Chris was not sure what that meant, because usually when Hannah was at the hospital, it meant that their father and mother would take turns being there with her, while the other would be staying home with Chris. Then two times each week Chris would be going to the hospital and stay all day with Hannah. 

His father cooked them dinner and started talking.  
He explained that Hannah needed to start some new treatment. The treatment was still being tested here in USA, so they had offered them a visit to Ireland. Where the treatment already was tested and was being used with good results.

Chris sat and listened to how his father explained that they had come to the decision that they wanted to try this opportunity out and that they would be leaving to go Ireland in two weeks.

Chris lay in bed that night and thought about all the things his father had told him.

He always wanted to go to Europe, but not like this. Not because Hannah needed it. 

Why couldn't they just stay here, where he knew people, knew the doctors and the nurses. They have taken good care of her so far, why couldn't it stay like that.

He fell asleep thinking about all this, while looking at the picture at his night table, a picture from Hannah's 8th birthday, where she had gotten the pink teddy bear and was hugging Chris, both with big smiles on their faces.

 

The next 2 weeks, was really stressful. Chris had been told that he couldn't go see Hannah because she was very sick, so he missed her. And he knew that she was missing him too.

His mother had been talking to the school and explained that they would be moving to Ireland for three months and that Chris needed that time away from school. 

She had told him that he would attend another school in Ireland.

Chris was not happy about it, but knew that if him starting a new school would make things easier for his parents and especially Hannah - he would do it.

 

Ireland was not like Chris had imagined. He understood most of the language, but the accent made it a little difficult sometimes.

The first week there they used the time to settle in, in their new apartment and Chris saw where he would be starting school the next Monday. The school was a lot smaller than the one he knew, but it looked nice, almost like a little fort.

Another thing there was different was the clothes, he needed to wear a uniform. 

He was allowed to go see Hannah when they arrived in Ireland and that somehow made it all a little better, though she had been laughing when he had shown her the school uniform.

The day came and Chris was packing his backpack, taking the lunchbox from the fridge. Both his parents were at the hospital, so he was all alone.

He closed the refrigerator door and looked at the pictures there, smiling at one where Hannah was only 5, he leaned down kissing the picture.  
"I hope you get better very soon. I love you Hannah" He whispered before he walked out the door.

When he arrived to the school he took out the map, he had received by mail and tried to locate where he would go. But the map didn't look like the corridors at all. So he folded it back together and started walking inside.  
He spent some minutes just walking around, there was enough time, the first class would start in 20 minutes. 

The halls were beginning to be filled with other students and he saw a lot of them walking down a big stairway, so he thought he would go with them. 

They all seemed rather busy, but he thought it would be a good idea to ask someone for guidance, so he took a deep breath and tapped a boy there was passing by him at the shoulder.

"Excuse me, hi, can i ask you a question, I’m new here" He said.

They boy turned around and a pair of brown eyes looked up at him.

"My name is Darren". The boy offered him a smile and held out his hand.

Chris looked down at it and shook the boy's hand.

"Chris". He answered back, offering the boy a smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Having an idea for another, just find me on Tumblr   
> Bellakanusti.tumblr.com


End file.
